Malian (Chalkaverse-1)
Malian is a female Wyrak lawyer and ex-adventurer. Though she originally hailed from Bythrain, the Wyrak homeland, a natural disaster which greatly affected the island caused her to migrate to Metru Nui and settle in Le-Metru. Biography Early Life Like nearly all other Wyrak, Malian came into being on Bythrain as one of many species which Mata Nui superfluously created. Malian joined the rest of her kind in building up the island and creating thriving and inhabitable villages. Shortly after the Awakening, Malian found herself taken over by wanderlust. She began to travel around the Matoran Universe, discovering new things and getting swept up into adventures. Her exploits notably descended into folklore on Rebibis. The myth involves the “Mistress of Stone,” who reportedly moved an entire mountain to save a village. It is unknown what truly happened. Malian later faced serious injury in the Southern Island Chains not far from her home, due to an Arbiter Dark Hunter tracking her down. She was left for dead with a broken leg, left behind by the Dark Hunter, who had already thought her deceased. To her luck, Malian was rescued by a merchant ship departing from Chalkis Nui, which helped bring her to better health and dropped her off back on Bythrain to receive full treatment there. Investigator Malian was brought back to help within a few months, but found that her leg was never quite the same. Now having to walk with a cane, Malian was forced to retire from adventuring. Wishing to settle down and do something for others, she purchased a Mask of Night Hunting from a visiting Toa and became a private investigator on Bythrain, working to help those wronged by criminals. Traits, Abilities, and Equipment Traits Abilities Equipment •Sidearm: Malian carries an energy-based sidearm for self-defense, chosen for its settings which allows it to be non-lethal but as painful as it needs to be to protect her. •Hat: Malian possesses a brown high-crowned, wide-brimmed hat which was created and popularized by the Wyrak. Though she loves her hat, she stopped wearing it when she started attending the Court and Law Instruction League due to her not being taken as seriously with it on. •Cane: Due to injuries received during her time as an adventurer, Malian walks with a cane crafted of wood from her home village. •Kanohi :Kanohi Bendis: Malian carries with her a Great Kanohi Bendis, the Mask of Night Hunting. She find she this Kanohi useful for investigative purposes, both during her brief stint as a private investigator and later during her time as a lawyer. She does not wear this mask regularly. Trivia *Malian’s name comes from a name generator, and was one of three names picked out as possibilities for Tasath’s name. The third name is Caelphrin. *Malian’s hat is inspired by and based on the fedora that Indiana Jones wears. *The folklore based upon Malian on Rebibus seems to imply that Malian had either a Mask of Stone or the Codex of Stone. It is unknown if either of these is the case, and it is entirely possible that the actual event involved Malian lifting a boulder that could conceivably be lifted normally.